


The Day After

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Deceit, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Sanders Angst, Logan angst, M/M, One Night Stand, mentions of nsfw, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Waking up next to someone you love is supposed to be a nice happy thing, for Logan...it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up next to a loved one was supposed to be something to be happy over, at least that was what Logan thought upon cracking open his eyes as the light filtered through his curtains creating a haze of warm light that washed across his room in slanted angels. He was supposed to be happy upon seeing the tousled hair sticking up in every which direction, according to movies he was supposed to snuggle closer and bury his fingers into that hair like he had done last night, as he kissed the back of his lover’s neck.

That’s what he was supposed to do, and that’s exactly how he was supposed to feel. 

His legs felt as if they had been fused to the bed the longer that he gazed upon the steady rise and fall of his bed partner’s chest, the light from his window bathing such a beautiful chest in warm honey colors. He was supposed to smile, he knew that much for certain, according to the movies he was supposed to wake up his lover with his own trailing fingers. He was supposed to kiss them awake, to press butterfly kisses all over their stomach, chest, and face until his lover’s...no his bed partner’s eyes fluttered open with an equally happy look. He was supposed to be feeling a lot of good emotions right now.

Fear, was not one of those things. 

It took what felt like forever before he finally sat up, his legs moving around as if someone had secured cinderblocks to the bottoms of his feet. Then again, he did suppose that they both had quite the exercise last night. Just the mere memories of how he’d arched under those hands, under the lips that had made him cry out and beg for things he’d never ever begged for made him wilt in shame. He’d lost control last night, he’d completely and utterly lost it in...his presence. 

_ I need to get out of here. _ Was his one and only thought as he dragged his legs over the edge of the bed, the faster he got his clothes on the faster he could get the hell out of there and pretend like nothing had happened. The easier it would be as well, to pretend, to lie, and to make sure that this lapse in judgment couldn’t be used against him. He wouldn’t dare let it happen again, not now and not ever. 

Even just thinking that however, Logan couldn’t help the lump that formed in his throat. He would have been a fool to deny the fact that he had actually enjoyed it, he had never felt so whole before. With his body arching and writhing alongside someone else, someone who had told him before the whole thing had started, that he had his back. He had enjoyed being with a partner who...hadn’t made him feel ashamed for not knowing what to do, he had liked it. And now…Now he had to go on acting like it had never even happened. 

Logan found his boxers on one of the corner lamps from where it had been tossed the night before, his tie was still hanging on the headboard of the bed. While his shirt and pants had been carelessly strewn on the opposite side of the room. The collar of his shirt hanging from the big toe of his bed partner, as he remained fast asleep quick little snores leaving those barely parted lips. 

He looked so lovely asleep, all of his worry lines falling away, the crinkling at the corner of his eyes smoothing out. He looked years younger, like they had all just fallen away the moment that his partner had closed his eyes. Now more than ever he felt the urge to stick his fingers through that hair, to mess it up, to tug and pull at it. To press a kiss against the edge of those lips. He wanted nothing more than to do that, and yet…

He knew better than to hope for the impossible. 

Logan was a lot of things, but a fool he was not. He knew the teasing biting remarks would come, he knew that once his bed partner had woken up he would want Logan to leave, or perhaps he’d want to bring it to the other’s attention, he'd mock Logan, he’d...attempt to hurt him with his lapse of logic. He’d..he’d… He honestly didn’t know just what he would do, but the fear that tugged at his heart, the strings of shame and anxiety that gripped at him made it more than clear. 

Logan wasn’t a fool, and he wasn’t going to be made one either. He was going to leave on his own terms, and with a smidgen of the pride, he could still cling to. He would lie, and he would lie. 

Until the point that it did not hurt to do so anymore. 

Buttoning up his shirt shouldn’t have been as hard as it was, and tying his tie even more so. His fingers trembled and shook with each button, to the point where he just left the top two undone and left his tie as it was. Merely hanging around his neck, untied and loosely swaying back and forth. A soft groan made his gaze snap on over to the man that still laid in the bed, his face buried itself into the silken covers of his pillow. He was about to wake up, so if Logan was going to do this he was going to have to do it now or never. Never wasn’t really an option for him, it never had been before and so it wasn’t going to be now. 

Leaning over, his heart lodged firmly in the center of his chest felt as if it were cracking open, spilling all of its fluids inside of him. It hurt, but it was going to be something he would have to handle. He could handle pain, he had before in the past and judging by that he could most certainly do it now. So leaning over the other who’s arm sleepily reached out to where Logan had once been sleeping, Logan tucked a stray lock of his partner’s hair behind his ear before leaning in just a little more. Close enough that he could smell the shampoo that his partner used, along with the scent of the body wash that had filled his nose the night before. 

Just the smell of it brought back the intense memories of the night before. Loving kisses peppered up his chest before their mouths sealed together in a hot searing kiss. Logan’s fingers tangling in his hair, tugging and pulling at it as a helpless but wanting moan fell from his ravaged swollen lips. How his legs had hooked around his partner’s waist, begging for both more and less at the same time. The warm comforting hands that held him up when Logan’s own bones would no longer support him, those same hands that dragged a blanket over the both of them. A final goodnight kiss, pressing against his brow.

His lips barely grazed over his cheeks, a tiny but final kiss as he pulled away. Logan didn’t dare to open his mouth, to say a single thing for fear of waking the other. But his face and the expression in his eyes hidden behind thickly framed glasses said it all as he stepped back. Slowly sinking down as the body of his partner turned over in bed, seeking out Logan’s warmth, even if he was no longer there to hold a place in his bed. The tears that welled up within Logan’s eyes said it all, all and so much more. More than Logan would ever admit to himself or out loud. 

_ Goodbye, Deceit.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was avoiding him, that fact had been obvious enough from the very moment that Deceit had stretched out his hand and felt the emptiness of his bed right beside him. However, the logical side was really pushing it to an entirely new level now, there wasn’t a moment that Deceit was in sight that Logan was in the same room as him. It was almost as if the bespectacled nerd had a sixth sense for when and where Deceit was going to show up, just so that he could avoid the dishonest side. He really wasn’t sure what he should have expected after their night together, Logan had opened up to him, he had spilled the innermost parts of himself and Deceit had likewise done the same with him.

Needless to say, it was a little heartbreaking, to say the least.

Four weeks, their little game had gone on for four weeks, one month,  twenty-eight days, six-hundred and seventy-two hours. That was how long Logan had barred himself from Deceit, and had ensured that likewise the dishonest side never saw a single trace of him. At first, he had been understanding of their..or, more importantly, the logical side’s situation. After all, Logan wasn’t usually the kind of guy to open himself up, or the kind of guy to let himself go like he had that night. He’d waited, and he’d spent so many damned hours sitting at the foot of his bed, his hand rubbing the marks that Logan had left behind.

_Was Logan doing the same? Or was he attempting to cover the marks of their night up?_

Deceit honestly wouldn’t have put it past the nerdy side, if Logan was anything, he was downright stubborn when it came to certain things. He just..he wished that this stubbornness didn’t hold the same when it came to him..or their feelings for one another. He had meant what he had said last night, he had meant every word while straining against his very nature to lie. The words that he had muffled into the logical side’s neck, the words that had come peppered with kisses all over Logan’s jugular vein before sloping down to the hollow base of his throat.

“I don’t want this to ever end.” He’d whispered, heat curling from his voice as he nipped at Logan’s throat, getting only a low needy whine in return, as fingers clenched his hair wanting him, or rather telling him to drag his teeth along that pale ripe curvature of his new lover’s throat. Every sound that Logan had made in response to his touches was something that Deceit had wanted to highlight in his memory, he had never wanted to forget and he had never wanted their night to end. If it ended then..then they would have to talk, and Deceit would have rather his actions speak for him instead.

He had wanted Logan, be it by his side or on his lap, he wasn’t picky. He still wanted that troublesome logical side with him, even..even after all of this. He still wanted him.

Dragging his hand over his scaly face the dishonest side let out a long-suffering sigh as he swung his legs back and forth.

“Fine,” He hissed out, suddenly standing. He wasn’t getting jack-shit completed by just sitting in his room feeling for himself. “If you don’t want to come to me dearest...then I suppose that I shall have to come to you.”  Seizing the fabric of his cloak that had been hanging on the end of his bed, Deceit fastened it tight before popping the collar up against his cheekbones. Had he and Logan been on better terms, he would have jokingly told the other that at this moment he looked almost like Sherlock. And Logan..Logan would have said something witty in response with that cool tone of his, then he would have kissed the every loving shit out of him. Or in the very least, that’s how it would have happened in his head, as such there was a reason that Roman was the creative one and not Deceit.

He had to wait, however, Deceit didn’t even realize it until he rose up in the light commons as he stood there leaning against the wall that led on up to the staircase. But he had to wait for the exact moment to strike, he was no fool, if he started to make a ruckus then it would garner not only Patton and Virgil’s attention, but Roman as well. Roman who had a sword, and Roman who was very adept at using that sword to vanquish whatever would be troubling the members of his family.

So he had to wait, like a snake sifting through the tall grass waiting for the feet of his enemies to pass him by without a second thought.

His moment presented itself for him the very second he heard the rattling in the kitchen, he didn’t dare to look and expose himself. But just from where he stood he could hear Patton scrubbing the dishes with a hum on his breath, they’d just finished up dinner and just minutes before the dishonest side had seen both Roman and Virgil heading upstairs before the sound of music coming from their respective rooms could be heard. He wasn’t going to get a better chance than this, or if he was, then he most certainly wasn’t patient enough to wait for it.

His feet moving up each and every stair was as silent as an adder sliding through the tall grass, and his movements were even smoother. As his body came to a sudden but jolting stop every time moral side’s humming even faltered for a second, he was on red alert in every way possible. Deceit dared not to even breathe too loudly as he parted his lips slightly taking just the quietest breathes as his foot hovered over the last and final step as he cocked his head straining his ears to hear the overly bubbly voice. He was so ready to run, every fiber of his being was both screaming at him to take that final step as well as just to run and never look back.

_If they catch you..If they catch you..If they catch you…_

The mantra rang in Deceit’s ears with a dull ring as his lungs started to burn, it took only a moment for him to realize that he was not only holding his breath, but he had been doing so for around three minutes. The rush of sweet sweet oxygen nearly took him to his knees as the world wobbled before him, grasping ahold of the railing as if it were his lifeline Deceit’s shoulders slumped in pure unadulterated relief the moment that Patton’s sweet humming of Disney songs reached his ears.  It was safe for him to move once again.

 _He’d better be worth all this ridiculous effort._ Almost immediately upon thinking such a traitorous thought, Deceit felt a flush of scarlet shame crawling over his cheeks. Of course Logan was worth it. There was never any question about that, if Logan had never been worth then he wouldn’t have spent a month worrying and fretting over what he had done wrong. He just wouldn’t have bothered with any of this if Logan wasn’t worth it.

Despite himself, and despite how he had started out he found himself pausing before Logan’s door with his hand raised and his fingers curled into a loose fist.

There was no rhyme or reason as to why he was hesitating, but here he was. Both feeling and looking like a nervous schoolboy asking out his first date, it was so utterly foolish of him to wait.

Every second was precious.


	3. Chapter 3

In all honesty, Logan wasn’t entirely sure who would be knocking at his door when he begrudgingly shuffled over to it, sleep fogging his mind for a moment as he fumbled for the doorknob. His hair stuck up slicked to one side, while his tie was merely messily loosened and the first couple buttons of his shirt had remained undone. He’d been fast asleep at his desk, his desk lamp still burning brightly casting stark shadows on the wall while the rest of his room remained pitch black behind him.  

_ Perhaps it's Patton. Come to check on me again.  _ He glumly thought to himself.

After all, out of all of them, it had been the moral side to notice that something was off with him. Ever since he’d been avoiding Deceit he’d been..changed. It was something that he hated to admit to himself all things considered, but it was nevertheless true. He doubted that the dishonest side had anything to do with it, aside from the fact that Logan honestly just missed him even if he’d never admit to that aloud. He was different, like it or not, whereas the others had firm beliefs in where they stood with Deceit and in turn the others and they didn’t want anything to do with them. Logan...

Logan...just didn’t, he didn’t care. So what exactly did that make him? 

Nevertheless, it was a question for another day. As he tiredly scrubbed his hand over his face, the cool metal of the doorknob dragging him right back into reality as he turned it swinging the door open. 

“Hello, dearest.” Deceit coyly purred as he leaned against the doorframe looking as casual as ever, while honey or perhaps it was the poison of the deepest hatred dripping from each and every word as he stared right back at the startled side. “You certainly  _ did  _ make this easy for me.” 

It was easy to love the exhausted look on Logan’s face, it was so easy to love the messy hair and the even messier state of his clothing. It would have been so easy to let his heart just fall to moosh and let Logan mold it into whatever shape he wanted to, but judging by the surprised let alone frightened look on the logical side’s face he couldn’t exactly do that. It was easy to love that sharp-tongued side, but it was going to be even harder to hate him and to be firm with him when that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. But he had to, he had to be firm and as much as he despised it...he needed to be the villain. 

That cunning silver-tongued smile curled onto Deceit’s lips, and Logan found his feet stumbling back as soon as the dishonest side take a step forward, and then another, and another, and another. “My my…” The words were definitely dripping with poison as the snake-faced side lifted a hand slowly dragging the back of his knuckles across Logan’s cheek, garnering a shudder that he deeply attempted to suppress.  “You  _ don’t  _ owe me an explanation Logic, so you  _ shouldn’t  _ start speaking...now.” His tongue faintly flicked at the harshness of that last word, as his eyes narrowed and his gaze looked like that of a stranger. Once again, Logan’s entire body shivered. His body aching and throbbing with a pit of want and fear, two very conflicting emotions that left him more confused than anything right now.

He wanted to fall into those arms again, he wanted Deceit’s voice to wash over him, to caress him as they laid together. And fear… fear for what might just be around the corner.  

It hadn’t escaped Logan’s notice that he had practically abandoned Deceit, that he’d allowed the dark side to open himself up to Logan, just to immediately have his lover for the night leave without so much of a word goodbye. He’d left and by all means, Deceit really shouldn’t even be attempting to talk to Logan right now, had it been anyone else..he wouldn’t have even bothered. 

Logan wasn’t stupid, he knew that much for certain. Deceit had come for answers, or perhaps to put things to rest, when he didn’t have to. 

“Well?” The sharp tone from his one-time partner, dragged Logan’s attention right where it should be. The slightest crinkle in Deceit’s brows, and the tiniest flash of hesitation in those heterochromic eyes that told him everything that he needed to know as the logical side’s resolve hardened like wet cement under a hot dry sun. Just like that Logan’s back straightened as any and all traces of exhaustion faded away, his face didn’t betray a single thought. Not as he firmly stared back at Deceit, and his emotions that were so easily betraying him. 

His shoulders drew back, and something inside of him turned to ice. “I left you,” Logan coldly replied, watching as something in Deceit’s expression fell in tune with those words. “I left you because I did not want to become an outcast among my family. I did not want you to use the best night of my life as leverage to further detach me from them, or to turn them against me. Because…” Logan’s sharp eyes narrowed, as his hand firmly grasped Deceit’s wrist before swatting it away almost too easily. “You would have, we both know it. You would use anything and everything that you possibly could against them, in the name of pettiness. I do not want to be a part of that, I never have and I never will. I do not want my night...the night I..the night gave everything to you to be soiled like that. Do you understand me?” 

Oh he did, Deceit really did as he stared back at Logan with a barely hidden sense of shock and distaste while his jaw remained slack. 

“I…” His jaw worked for a moment, struggling to perform even the most basic of words before the hot rush of instant embarrassment and anger from Logan’s words made his insides feel as if they were bubbling like the innards of a volcano. “How could you..I…” Without so much as a second thought, he surged forward his fingers sinking into Logan’s shirt before he hauled him forward. 

Their lips crashed together in a messy collision, and a surprised but equally sensual sounds noise left those perfect lips. As Logan’s fingers were left in a mad scramble to hang onto anything and everything that Deceit had left to give him. In the end, one of his hands ended up latching into Deceit’s hair while the other pawed pathetically at the front of the other side’s shirt. Leaving very little to be desired from the both of them, as Deceit merely dragged him that much closer. 

“How dare you…” Deceit whispered once again, his warm breath curling over Logan’s lips as a warm shivered ravaged the both of them, “I would uproot the very fabric of the dark commons for you, I would attempt so much more than myself..never speak another lie. If you asked such a thing of me.” 

Staring down into the wide blown and what must’ve been terrified brown eyes hidden once again behind those thick black frames, Deceit swallowed thickly. A taste similar to that of regret souring his tongue as he began to loosen his grip on Logan, they’d had their talk, and Logan had told him his reasoning. Very good reasoning, he was a light side no matter how he acted or how he treated him..he’d always be a light side. It was foolish of him to think that he could be anything close to grey. 

Warm cupped the scaled side of his cheek, a warmth that despite himself and despite even now he couldn’t help but to lean into. “I know…” Logan murmured, and his eyes suddenly seemed bigger, although the dishonest side realized a moment too late that it was just Logan’s face getting closer to his. “I know you would.” Logan murmured one last time, before their lips were pressing against one another in a much more sensual and loving kiss. Rather than the mess that it had been before. 

It was calm and slow, a kiss that Deceit couldn’t help but to turn to mush in. It was absolutely perfect, just like Logan was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up next to Logan was akin to waking up in a dream, there was warmth all around him as the logical side burrowed himself closer to the dishonest side. Logan’s face remained smoothed against his chest while his arms curled steadfastly around Deceit’s middle. He felt groggy upon waking up, the entire world a blur before him as he blinked a few times before finally managing to look down at that messy mop of hair. Logan was here, Logan was here and with him no less. Logan who was breathing so deeply that he must’ve still been asleep, judging by the other side’s slightly parted lips as he breathed in and exhaled there was no other word for it.

Logan had been completely tuckered out, after what had happened last night.

Their night had once again dissolved from one sweet kiss to fevered hands reaching and grabbing. Logan’s fingers clumsy as he attempted to undo Deceit’s cape, and even clumsier when attempting to unbutton every button that made up his button-up shirt. It didn’t take that long for Deceit to finally just pull the shirt off himself, before he captured the logical side in his arms. The both of them slammed into Logan’s bed, the springs squealing in protest, as the dishonest side dragged his lips from the other’s navel up to the gentle curve of his neck.

“Please,” Deceit had begged his lips flush against Logan’s bobbing Adam’s apple mere seconds away from digging his teeth into the pale tender flesh, as his fingers threaded through the other’s hair. “Don’t leave me again..Please…” He had really no right to ask such a thing of Logan, no right at all, and yet there he was with Logan’s body once again arching against his own in a most heavenly display of pleasure.

Logan screamed out Deceit’s name into his pillow, all his muscles arching and straining against the rough and yet so very gentle nature of Deceit’s touch.  

Marks of deep purple marred Logan’s neck and shoulders like splashes of fresh paint against a blank canvas, Deceit could recall each and every one of them. How he had sunk his teeth into Logan’s flesh, spurred on only by the sounds of Logan’s desperate needy moans. Drifting his finger along each mark as Logan continued to slumber next to him, Deceit couldn’t help but to feel a swelling pride at his own matching marks as he scrunched back down into the bed drawing Logan even closer to himself. His nose buried itself into the soft tresses of the logical side’s hair, and the scent of paper, ink, and sweetness was one that helped him drift off once again. For a second time, Deceit fell asleep with Logan in his arms his eyes drifting shut on the sight of Logan curled up right there before him his face pressed snuggly against his chest. 

All was perfect. 

Yet when Deceit’s eyes opened a second time, the first thing that registered to his sleep-addled mind was that there was a missing patch of warmth next to him. A patch of warmth that should have belonged to an equally sleepy logical side that should have been snuggled up next to him. The rush of regret and disappointment that coursed through him made him taste something sour, he didn’t want to believe this, not after their second night together, not after how he had thought the two of them had come to some sort of understanding together.

Apparently not.

Drawing a deep shuddering sigh into his lungs, Deceit held it there for a moment. Letting it rest and tumble inside of his chest, until it felt as if his lungs would pop like a balloon that had too much air blown into it. His lungs ached and burned and yet he held that breath, he held it until he could no longer handle it. Letting it come out in one massive wave, Deceit found himself sinking into Logan’s bed. Whatever strength he had abandoned him in that very moment as he turned, burrowing his face into Logan’s pillow. 

Hurt crackled across his heart as the familiar scent washed over him, and it would have been a bald-faced lie to say that he wasn’t crying at least a little bit when the smell of something else registered in his mind. 

The smell of toast, of melted butter, and most of all...jam. 

Cracking his eyes back open, hope blossomed in the dishonest side’s heart like marigold flowers blooming under the hot summer sun. Standing off to the side as the door remained propped open with his love’s foot, all while holding what must’ve been the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Was Logan, smiling nervously back at the snake-faced side with both an air of embarrassment and uncertainty hanging around him like the low condensation of fog in the early morning. There was nothing that could be said for a moment, as the logical side made his way forward, setting the two plates on the nightstand right by Deceit’s head. There was nothing that could be inferred either, as the bed dipped with Logan’s weight just mere moments before Deceit could feel the warmth of Logan’s fingers running through his hair. 

“I thought you had left again,” He honestly spoke, the lies built upon his lips like a pressure steadily and steadily getting worse, but he said nothing of it. “Like last time.”

A flurry of emotions passed over Logan’s face, and Deceit could see each and every one of them before the bespectacled side settled a mask of blankness over his face. The lies sat on Logan’s tongue as well, ready to be spoken to assure his partner that he never would have done such a thing again. Yet...staring down at those open vulnerable eyes that held nothing but trust and love for him, Logan couldn’t do it. It was beside the fact that Deceit would pick his lies out as quickly as he could pick out one of his own, but he just didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve for their new relationship to be built upon such things, he deserved someone better than Logan. 

But, he was selfish, just as he had always been selfish. 

“I…” Logan paused as he scrubbed his hand through his own messy hair. “I thought about it.” He finally confessed, his eyes darted away from the other side’s face unable to bring himself to witness Deceit’s disappointment. “I thought about carrying you back to your room, tucking you into your own bed and..and leaving you like I had last time. I thought about doing it..but I couldn’t.” With his voice practically a whisper, Logan bowed his head so deeply that Deceit’s hair tickled the tip of his nose. “I couldn’t do it again.” 

“Why?” 

That was the real question, wasn’t it? Why hadn’t he? He’d had all the time in the world when Deceit had practically been dead to the world. He could have tucked him away sound asleep like he’d thought of doing, and he could have left him just like he had before. Yet...he didn’t, and a part of him knew exactly why he hadn’t. 

Cool fingers threaded through his mess of a hair, trailing down from his scalp to the warmth of his cheek. Eventually coming to lift his gaze right back up to Deceit’s. _ Why?  _ Those eyes asked him again, staring back at him more firmly now than before.  _ Why didn’t you leave me?  _

Logan’s tongue felt like lead in his mouth, and yet it cracked open regardless of the words that lodged themselves into his throat. “Because,” He started with a whisper, watching as Deceit’s firm gaze softened just a little. “Because as scared as I am of the feelings I have for you..or what any of this even means for me..for us. As scared as I am of how the others will react…. I li..I love you more than any feeling that could stop me.” 

“Is that a promise?” Deceit’s teasing tone was completely and utterly washed away by the sound of his own voice cracking, the world blurred before him in a wave of tears as his lips tugged upwards. What Logan was giving him, what he was offering him was more precious than the logical side would ever know. Did he even know how beautiful those words even were? 

Like poetry in the making. 

“Yes.”


End file.
